sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Invisible Man (2020 film)
| writer = Leigh Whannell | based on = | starring = | music = Benjamin Wallfisch | cinematography = Stefan Duscio | editing = Andy Canny | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | country = | language = English | budget = | box office = }} 'The Invisible Man' is an upcoming science fiction psychological horror film written and directed by Leigh Whannell. The film is a very loose modern adaptation of the novel of the same name by H. G. Wells and a remake of the 1933 film adaptation of the same name. It stars Elisabeth Moss, Oliver Jackson-Cohen, Aldis Hodge, Storm Reid and Harriet Dyer. It is an international co-production of the United States and Australia. Development of a new ''Invisible Man film began as early as 2007, when David S. Goyer was hired to write the screenplay. The project was announced to be revived as part of Universal's shared cinematic universe in 2016, intended to consist of their classic monsters, with Johnny Depp cast as the titular role in the film, with Ed Solomon writing the screenplay. After The Mummy was released with negative critical reception and box office returns lower than expectations, the studio halted all projects in development. The studio changed their plans from a serialized universe to films based on individualized story-telling, and the project reentered development. The project was announced to be a co-production between Blumhouse Productions, Nervous Tick, and Goalpost Pictures, while Universal Pictures serves as distributor. Whannell serves as director and writer. Filming began in July 2019 and wrapped in September 2019 in Sydney, Australia. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on February 28, 2020, by Universal Pictures. Premise Cast * Elisabeth Moss as Cecilia Kass * Oliver Jackson-Cohen as Adrian Griffin * Aldis Hodge as James * Storm Reid as Sydney * Harriet Dyer as Alice Kass * Michael Dorman * Benedict Hardie * Amali Golden as Annie * Sam Smith * Zara Michaels * Anthony Brandon Wong Production Development Development of a new Invisible Man film began as early as 2007, when David S. Goyer was hired to write the screenplay. Goyer remained attached to the project as late as 2011 with little-to-no development on the film. In February 2016, the project was announced to be revived as a part of Universal's shared cinematic universe, intended to consist of their classic monsters. Johnny Depp was cast as the titular role in the film, with Ed Solomon writing the screenplay. The film was planned as part of Universal Pictures' modern-day reboot of Universal Monsters, called Dark Universe. The series of films, which began with The Mummy, was to be followed by Bride of Frankenstein in 2019. Producer Alex Kurtzman stated that fans should expect at least one film per year in the shared film universe. However, once The Mummy was released with negative critical reception and box office returns that were deemed by the studio as less-than-expected, changes were made to the Dark Universe to focus on individual storytelling and moving on from the shared universe concept. In January 2019, Universal announced that all future movies based on the characters, would focus on standalone stories as opposed to inter-connectivity.‘Invisible Man’ Finds Director, Sets New Course for Universal’s Monster Legacy (EXCLUSIVE) Successful horror film producer Jason Blum, founder of production company Blumhouse Productions, had at various times publicly expressed his interest in reviving and working on future installments within the Dark Universe films. The film is set to be written and directed by Leigh Whannell, and produced by Blum, but it would not star Depp as previously reported. Casting In March 2019, Elisabeth Moss entered early negotiations to star as one of the main characters, with official casting the following month. Storm Reid, Aldis Hodge, and Harriet Dyer later joined the cast, with Oliver Jackson-Cohen cast in the titular role. Filming Principal photography began on July 16, 2019 and wrapped on September 17, 2019 in Sydney, Australia. Release The film is due to release on February 28, 2020. It was originally scheduled to open on March 13, 2020 before moving up. Future In November 2019, it was announced that a spin-off film centered around the female counterpart to Invisible Man was in development. Elizabeth Banks will star in, direct, and produce The Invisible Woman, based on her own original pitch. Erin Cressida Wilson will write the script of the reboot of the female monster, while Max Handelman and Alison Small will serve as producer and executive producer, respectively. References External links * * Category:Upcoming films Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:2020 films Category:2020 horror films Category:2020s action horror films Category:2020s horror thriller films Category:2020s science fiction horror films Category:2020s science fiction thriller films Category:American films Category:American action horror films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:Australian films Category:Australian action horror films Category:Australian horror thriller films Category:Australian science fiction horror films Category:Australian science fiction thriller films Category:Fiction about invisibility Category:Films about mass murder Category:Films based on The Invisible Man Category:Films produced by Jason Blum Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Universal Monsters Category:Universal Classic Monsters films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films about domestic violence Category:Film scores by Benjamin Wallfisch